<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rise of the Scarlet Spider: the dawn of Kraven by oh_jeez_dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599913">The rise of the Scarlet Spider: the dawn of Kraven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude'>oh_jeez_dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Original Content Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Exposition, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Series, Some Fluff, Teen Angst, it’s a sequel baby, some good gay shit, tea will be spilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Kaine thinks he finally has a moment of peace he's suddenly thrusted into this "challenge" with the new esteemed villain on the block, Kraven...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) John Lennon/Ringo Starr, The Beatles &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Original Content Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rise of the Scarlet Spider: the dawn of Kraven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry for what you're about to read, this be cringe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
Kaine swung from building to building, taking in the thrill of the wind blowing past him—it was pretty exciting for him, (it’s not like he’d brag about it—he’d keep it to herself) “Yeah!” he cheered loudly, he had swung down into a street—when a scream caught her attention, he looked over, a woman was getting mugged!</p><p>he stealthily webbed over to the wall nearby the mugger, “Hand me the damn purse!” The mugger grunted, the woman screamed for help—Kaine webbed the mugger’s gun out of his hands, she landed onto the sidewalk. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” he quipped. “Spider-Man!” The mugger grunted—Kaine quickly punched him, knocking him out, he did feel a little guilty for punching him that fast.</p><p>he briskly handed the woman her purse. “Thank you, Spider-Man!” She cheered, the woman ran off, looking relieved, Kaine smiled under his mask—he was about to leave, when a spear lurched past him—she dived to her right—he clung to the wall near him. ‘<em>What the hell?!</em>’ he thought.</p><p>he looked straight ahead, a silhouette formed, “I have seen what you are capable of, Spider-Man.” said a voice. ‘<em>The hell?</em>’ Kaine thought. “Who’re you?” he asked, an edge in his voice when he finished her sentence “I am Kraven, and you—to me are a worthy opponent.” ‘<em>Opponent?</em>’ Kaine thought. “Opponent? What?!” Kaine snapped, both out of anger and confusion. “Opponent, yes—I have decided to put you under a challenge.”</p><p>‘<em>...Challenge?</em>’ Kaine thought, “A challenge?” he voiced aloud, “The challenge starts in three days, prepare yourself—Spider-Man.” Kraven spoke.</p><p>He faded into the shadows, “Hey!” Kaine yelled, he tried webbing up to him—but to no avail, he was already gone, a confused Kaine, webbed back to the hotel (that the band were staying at the time.)</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kaine swung near the hotel, luckily for him, the window was open—allowing him to slide into the room with ease. “Guys!”he yelled, startling the four. (They were working on song lyrics.) “Jesus!” John hissed.</p><p>“Don’t don’t do that!” Paul whined. Ringo and George snickered at the bassist’s whining. “That doesn’t matter!” A hyper Kaine than went on to briskly explain what had happened just a few moments ago.</p><p>“You should focus on what that Kraven guy said.” Ringo spoke, his voice soft.</p><p>“You really should prepare in order for that challenge, that guy seems fishy.” John commented.</p><p>“I don’t even know who Kraven is! I should do some research on him!” Kaine said, panicked, the other four agreed, he had felt relieved even if, it were only for a minute.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Kate had set out to the library in order to find some information on Kraven</p><p>Kaine entered the library, his hat tipped down low, so no one could recognize him.</p><p>he had searched the library for a couple of minutes, looking for anything under the name of Kraven, he looked at the spines of the books carefully, finding  nothing...”<em>Damnit</em>.” she muttered.</p><p>He kept looking—he was starting to lose hope, until he had stumbled upon a book titled ‘<em>Famous Hunters: B.C To A.D.</em>’ he skimmed the book, looking up hunters under the year 1962—finding Kraven.</p><p>The book explained that Kraven was a Russian hunter, he was known for hunting animals in Africa with his own hands, not much is known about his past, other than he was a famously known hunter.</p><p>Kaine read some more of the book, sastified she put it back, searching a bit more—he had found an article the headline read: ‘<em><strong>Famous Hunter’s Wife, Retells Her Husband’s Biggest Hunts.</strong></em>’ it was only published a week ago—he skimmed the article,</p><p>It had lived up to what the headline said it’d be. Though it gave some information on Kraven’s past, the article told him that Sasha was living in the England area, (closer to where the band was staying.) so, he had set the article down, and left the library.</p>
<hr/><p>Kaine landed onto the doorstep of Sasha’s home, he switched her watch off, and his spider suit dematerialized—into his normal clothes, she straightened her tie, tipped his hat up, and knocked on the door.</p><p>Kaine’s tongue felt like lead, a sense of heaviness overcame him—‘<em>I hope she doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man.</em>’ he thought, he sighed deeply and knocked again, a little louder this time.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, he was about to leave, when Sasha answered the door. “Yes?” She said, her Russian accent thick.</p><p>Kaine quickly turned around to face Sasha, the blonde woman looked at him suspiciously. “Do you need something?” She asked. “Yes, I do, Mrs. Kravinoff—uh, may I come in?” Kaine said hastily.</p><p>Sasha nodded, and let the drummer in, closing the door behind her.<br/>
Kaine’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, the inside of the home looked much fancier—compared to the hotels the band stayed in during tours—(again, not that he’d brag.) he looked up above the fireplace that was in front of him, wall mounts of various animals—(that Kaine assumed Kraven had hunted.) were hanged on the wall.</p><p>Fear settled within Kaine’s stomach, he started to sweat a bit—(due to him being in front of the fireplace.) he had tugged on the collar of her shirt a little.</p><p>“Uh—do you happen to know anything about your husband’s past?” Kaine spoke hesitantly. “No reason, I’m just a bit curious.” he commented quickly after.<br/>
“Well...” Sasha sighed softly. “He hasn’t been the same, since he had gotten his powers.”</p><p>“Powers?” the photographer questioned.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, yes—you see, it was when we were both in Africa, he was hunting some sort of wild animal, until a ‘witch doctor’ as he put it, granted him...supernatural powers, it is how he became the famous hunter you see today.” Sasha said, hesitantly.</p><p>Kaine hummed thoughtfully.<br/>
“Do you have the name of this witch doctor?” Kaine inquired, Sasha furrowed her brows, suspicion in her eyes. “I believe his name was Gregor, why?” She responded, an edge in her voice. Kaine cleared her throat, he swallowed thickly, “No, reason.”</p><p>He felt Sasha staring at her.</p><p>“This has been a nice visit, Mrs. Kravinoff...” Kaine walked over to the door, “it has been nice meeting you.” he said briskly, he then left.</p><p>Sasha opened her blinds on her window, she peered at Kaine, who walked to his left, toward an alleyway. Sasha shook her head, and left the window.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kaine ran up the wall to the band’s window, he knocked on it rapidly. “Give me a minute!” John spoke hastily, as he unlocked and opened the window, Kaine slid in.</p><p><br/>
“You’ve been gone a while, let me guess—fighting crime?” A smirk formed on John’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“Nope, but I have some pretty big news.” Kaine replied, rushing to the main room, with John following.</p><p>The other three who had sat on the couch, looked up to see Kaine.</p><p><br/>
“I found something on that Kraven guy.” She spoke, Paul and George set their guitars down. “What’d yeh find?” George asked. Kaine wasted no time explaining what happened.</p><p>Paul had looked at Kaine quizzically, “I’m sure you’re joking...” He muttered. “It’s true! You ever wonder why he never fails while hunting down an animal?”</p><p>Paul shook his head. “Yeh got the name of this witch doctor?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, his name was Gregor.”</p><p><br/>
“To be completely honest with yeh Jane, I don’t believe yeh.” Paul stated.</p><p>Kaine groaned.</p><p>“Come on, Paul hear him out!” George sighed. “No way, yeh have to be at the very least skeptical.” Paul scoffed. “Think about it, Paul—remember the whole symbiote thing, last week?” Ringo spoke, his voice a whisper.</p><p>Everyone in the room tensed, Kaine and John especially. John shuddered, Kaine froze in his tracks. Paul stopped, after three minutes or so—he broke the silence</p><p><br/>
“You’re right about that...”</p><p><br/>
“You said Kraven was given powers by a witch doctor?” George asked, trying to steer the conversation. “Yeah, I don’t have any information on him, though...” Kaine sighed.</p><p>“Hmm, figures...” Paul muttered.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe—I can swing by Liverpool’s university to hopefully meet Gregor or some sort ‘witch doctor’ expert...” Kaine suggested. “Good idea,” George hummed, the five took time formulating Kaine’s suggestion into a plan.</p><p>Across from the hotel, in the darkened depths of an alleyway, Kraven waits until the final day, when it begins...it was only two days until then...</p>
<hr/><p>Kaine looked around him, there were people going about their day, there was no way switch out of her suit without news reporters following him.</p><p>Fear pooled in Kaine’s stomach, he backed away from the doors of the university, jogged to a nearby alleyway, (he thanked god there was one nearby.) while there—he switched out of her spider suit and into her civilian clothes.</p><p>he cleared his throat, and briskly walked over to the university, luckily for him—it was only a five minute walk, a rush of relief coursed through the drummer, he entered the university.</p><p>A bustle of college students, swarmed the halls of the school.</p><p><br/>
“Aw, great...!” Kaine groaned, ‘<em>How am I supposed to go about this now?</em>” he thought angrily.</p><p>Kaine huffed, and looked to her left, there was a directory. The drummer smiled, and jogged over to it—she was bound to find something.</p><p>Kaine jogged over to the desk where directory was, he searched under the name Gregor. a burst of delight spread through the drummer.</p><p>the classroom was on the second floor, room 352, with that in mind—Kaine set off to the stairs, ‘<em>Room 352, room 352, 352...</em>’ he repeatedly thought.</p><p>After much walking, he had found herself in the classroom, “hello?” he voiced—a man (who Kaine assumed to be in his late 60s) sat in his chair, hunched over, grading assignments of his students.<br/>
“Excuse me?” Kaine asked, her voice increasing as she walked over to the professor.</p><p>The professor looked up, “Who’re you?” He questioned, an inkling of suspicion in his tone, “Ah—I’m Jake, Jake Smith.” Gregor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise,</p><p>“Jake Smith? Of the Beatles?” He gawked.</p><p><br/>
“Y-yeah,” Kaine stammered. “Do you know who Kraven the hunter is by any chance...?” he inquired. Gregor looked away, a wistful look in his eyes.</p><p>“Why, yes, I do.” He spoke distantly. “Why do you ask?” The professor asked, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, y’see, the band idolizes him.” Kaine lied, he mentally kicked herself for how ridiculous the lie was.</p><p>“Really? I never would’ve guessed the band would idolize him! But I shouldn’t judge them.” Gregor joked, “...like I said, do you know anything about him?” Kaine asked again, trying to steer the conversation back to the original subject.</p><p><br/>
“...Oh right! I met him in Africa, he was skilled in hunting, and I decided to—enhance his skills so to speak.” The professor spoke. “Enhance his skills? How?” Kaine spoke, interested.</p><p>Gregor lifted up his hand, a faint glow emitted from his hands, “With this, I used magic—cool huh?” Gregor commented hastily, “Yeah...” Kaine replied slowly, in the back of her mind, he felt worried—he should check on her bandmates...damn his spider-sense. </p><p><br/>
“This has been a nice chat, but I should get going!” Kaine said as he neared the door. “Well, alright then! It was nice seeing you Jake!” Gregor spoke.</p><p>Kaine nodded and closed the door behind him, darting off to the first floor, and out the exit, she webbed to the hotel.</p>
<hr/><p>The window was open, Kaine slid in, his eyes widened—his bandmates lay on the floor, severely injured—“Holy fuck!” he yelled, he rushed to John. ”John! John! get up!” he checked his pulse, it was still there. he sighed out of relief, he tried shaking him again—but to no avail.</p><p>...So he tried CPR—a couple times, that also didn’t work. ‘<em>How badly injured is he?</em>’ he thought as panic rose through him, he looked to her web shooters—electricity sparked through it. '<em>I hope this doesn’t kill him!’</em> he thought again, he put his hands onto John’s chest, the electricity coursed through him, jolting him awake. “Fuck!” he gasped.</p><p>He looked up to see Kate, he sat up, ignoring the sharp pain he got from it, “Thank Christ! you’re here!” John said weakly, he grabbed onto her arms and pulled the drummer into a tight hug, Kate hugged back, and pulled away, “...That asshole took Ringo!” He sobbed, he clung to Kate’s arms, “Who took Ringo?” Kate asked, trying to process what was happening.<br/>
“That little shit, Kraven!” He sobbed again, he quickly let go of Kate, he buried his hands in face, again he ignored the pain it brought him, “he took Ringo...!” he cried, “That damn bastard took him!”</p><p>Kaine sighed, “John.” he said, increasing his voice so he could hear. “Tend to the others, use CPR, try shaking them as well, and if they don’t wake up...” he walked over to the couch, where his string bag was, he rummaged for spare electric web shooters—he pulled it out, he handed it to John, “Use these, be careful with them.”</p><p>he quickly explained how to use them, he walked over to the window. “You’re not gonna take him head on, are yeh?” John spoke, fearfully.<br/>
“I have too, it’s my job.” Kaine sighed, “Go take care of the others.” Kaine perched on the window, he looked back to face John, “Don’t worry, John.” he gave him a hopeful and knowing smile, the guitarist shot back a weak smile.</p><p>he set off into the night, with a worried John tending to his other bandmates.</p><p>In the darkened depths of the city, Kate swung from building to building in search of her friend, she tried to not lose hope, she needed to find Ringo—fast, she wouldn’t want to upset John anymore than he already was, sadness washed over the drummer.<br/>
“Come on, Rings, where are you?” Kate muttered.</p><p>While jumping onto rooftops, screams had caught his attention, he froze in his tracks...it sounded like Ringo!<br/>
A mixture of fear and relief coursed through the drummer, he tried locating the sound of the screams—it was coming from a nearby warehouse, wasting no time—he webbed to the warehouse.</p>
<hr/><p>Kaine slid into the broken window, careful to not attract any attention, he was shaking with fear, he didn’t want to get caught, that’s the last thing he’d want!—he creeped through the rafters, scanning the floor below him, he found the drummer, tied up to a chair. ‘Oh, that’s just great!’ he thought sarcastically, as steadily as can be, he jumped over to the next rafter, trying to find a safe opening so she can rescue his bandmate.</p><p>After ten minutes of this, he found herself an opening, ‘Yes!’ the drummer thought, ‘...this shouldn’t be too hard!’ he crawled to the bottom of the rafter, noticing there was a wooden pillar next to Ringo, he took the opportunity to jump across from where he was to the pillar. Relief crashed like waves in an ocean for Kaine, he didn’t get caught!—the drummer inched toward Ringo; “Surprise!” he quipped quietly, Ringo looked over to the other drummer. ‘Holy shit! You’re here!’ He mouthed,</p><p>Kaine smiled under his mask.</p><p>“Alright,” she sighed, “I’m gonna get you out—“ he was cut off by an arrow hitting his left leg, he hissed in pain as he hit the ground, his entire leg burned in pain—“Jake!” Ringo shouted—Kaine would have to take care of his injury later, he was focused on saving Ringo. Kaine pulled the arrow out of his leg, wincing in the process, he wiped the blood off the arrow—this gave him an idea, “Ha! You just gave me the thing that can untie Ringo!” he quipped again. Kraven walked over Ringo, he took the spear that was in his left hand, and pointed it at Ringo’s neck, the drummer whimpered. “Fight me as my opponent, Spider-Man, or you’re friend here will get hurt.” Kraven spoke.<br/>
“Fight him, Spider-Man!” Ringo yelled shakily. “You bastard!” Kaine shouted as he sprinted over to the hunter, who punched him straight in the face, the force of the hit sent him across the room, and breaking the wall that was behind him.</p><p>“Jeez! How does that guy do it?” he muttered to himself as he got up, he webbed parts of the brick wall that weren’t broken, and like a slingshot, he lurched forward and managed to kick Kraven—who took her leg and slammed him into the ground with a hard thud. he got up again, ‘<em>...this guy’s so fast!</em>’ he thought, “I thought you were better than this,” Kraven snarled, Kaine spat out some blood, with a smile he wheezed: “I can do this, all day.”</p><p>With the all the energy he could muster, he had flipped over to the hunter, and uppercutted him to the jaw, hoping it would do some damage, much to her dismay he had caught his fist.</p><p>‘Shit!’ Kaine thought, Kraven snarled at the drummer, he sweep kicked him, throwing him off balance, and onto the floor again, he looked over to Ringo and gave him a reassuring smile, (his mask have been torn off a bit) before slowly getting up, it was far too late-</p><p>Kraven had slammed his leg onto Kaine’s back, he screamed, pain spread throughout his back, the drummer’s vision darkened, ‘<em>I can’t be passing out! Not now!</em>’ Panic rose through him, he didn’t realize he had been picked up, she had been uppercutted to the jaw—hard.</p><p>he had hit a fire alarm, it’s sirens rang throughout the warehouse, a weakened Kaine landed back onto the ground, groaning in pain—“we will continue this.” The hunter spoke before disappearing into the night, Kaine slowly stood up, his vision was blurred, he quickly blinked a few times and shook his head—his vision somewhat returned to normal. he limped over to a worried Ringo, “Jesus! Jake are you alright?!” He snapped worriedly.</p><p>“Does it look like I’m alright to you, idiot?” he spat angrily, his eyes widened a bit once he had realized what she said, “Aw, jeez I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to say—“ Ringo cut him off, “It’s alright, I understand.” He gave him a reassuring smile. Kaine webbed an arrow that was nearby, he cut the ropes Ringo was tied in.</p><p>“You can just grab onto me...” Kaine slurred, “are you sure, Jake? Kraven practically broke your back." Kaine swatted her hand, “my back’ll heal in a day or so.” he slurred again, Ringo had grabbed onto the drummer, and he webbed off to the hotel.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucky for the two, the window was open, a weakened Kaine helped Ringo slide into the room, “thanks.” He mumbled, Kaine just nodded, John—who had been pacing for half an hour, rushed over to Ringo and pulled him into a tight hug, George and Paul walked over to the other two, Ringo buried his face into John’s shirt, the tears that the drummer oppressed were finally let out, John hugged the smaller man tightly, whispering comforting words to the drummer, which seemed to calm him down a bit—he looked up to Kaine, who gave him a weak smile, despite the sharp burning pain he felt whenever he moved, he slid into the room anyway. “Jesus, What happened to you?” George hissed as he eyed an injured Kaine, the hero’s vision had darkened completely, and she had fell to the floor.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Yeh think he’ll be okay?” Ringo asked John, “I’m sure of it.” He replied, “he had gotten beaten pretty bad last night.” Kaine awoke to hushed voices, it took her minute to realize who the voices belonged to, he sat upright, “how long was I out for?” he mumbled. “Almost...the entire day.” John spoke, “Today’s Tuesday?” he asked again, “Yeah, why?” Paul said, the drummer’s eyes widened — “...Shit.” he hissed, he sprung off the bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” George voiced, “it’s the third day—that hunt’s began! I’m gonna get my ass handed to me—again!” Kaine panicked, “I need to train!” he was about to walk away, when Paul spoke up, “No—you need to rest some more!” Kaine stopped, “I’ve ‘rested’ for the entire day!”</p><p>“You can’t train when your back is messed up!” George protested, Kaine quickly replied “I have superhuman healing! My backs fine, here I can prove it!” he took a step back and did a backflip and landed on her feet.</p><p>“Okay, then.” George huffed.</p>
<hr/><p>Kaine pressed his watch, his suit was torn, his mask was ripped exposing half of her face, the blue hoodie of his suit had 3 scratch marks. “I can’t fight crime in this! It’s completely wrecked!” Kate huffed, she switched her watch off, the suit dematerialized, “you don’t have an extra suit?” Paul asked. “Nope.” he sighed.</p><p>He brushed the hair out of his face—his eyes had widened, he had an idea—he rushed over to the main room, the other four following her, he rummaged through the room—looking for anything that can help him craft a suit, she found nothing, “Damnit!” he hissed. “I can’t find anything!” he looked over to the four, “hold on...I’ve got another idea—we can make the suit together! The five of us!” John cocked an eyebrow, “Jake, we aren’t exactly suit designers.” “Don’t worry!” he rushed over to the bedroom, pulling out comics, she ran back to the main room, sitting on the couch, the others followed suit.</p><p>She spilled the comics onto the table, they were Spider-Man comics, Ringo leaned forward to read one of them, “.<em>..The Amazing Spider-Man issue #14: new beginnings.</em>” The cover had shown Spider-Man in a stealth suit—Ringo looked at Kate, uncertainty written all over his face, “oh come on, Rings! What’s the harm in trying?” John spoke, noticing his uncertainty, “says the guy who said we weren’t suit designers,” Paul muttered, John shot him a look, “I mean, it can’t be that bad right?” George asked. “Then we have no time to spare—let’s start making that suit.” Kaine spoke as he clapped her hands, and the band got straight to work.</p>
<hr/><p>Kate stood in the mirror, looking at the suit before her, it was grey suit, with a jacket on top of it, the mask exposed her hair, which he was glad to have, (it’d somewhat beat the heat), the bands logo was sewn on the chest of the suit and the back of the jacket, Kaine smiled at that. it resembled the ricochet suit peter parker had.<br/>
“So what’d you think?” Paul asked, a spark of hope in his voice. Kaine turned around, “I love it.”</p><p>The four smiled at him, “thanks for helping me guys—means a lot.” he hugged the four.</p>
<hr/><p>Kate stood across from John, both of their fists were raised, “You sure about this? I don’t want to break your bones or something.” Kaine asked, uncertainty in his voice, he had an uneasy feeling in her gut—this wasn’t going to go well...</p><p>“Oh, please! I can handle a few punches!” John reassured her.<br/>
“Okay...” he sighed.</p><p>John started with a right hook, Kaine ducked out of the way, for a quick moment, he used her left hand, he aimed for his face, the guitarist blocked it, thinking quickly the drummer swept kicked John, he stumbled—leaving Kaine an opening—he quickly socked John in the jaw, he hissed in pain—he ignored it, he tried kicking the drummer, he dodged it effortlessly—he then slid under John’s legs and kicked him in the back, he caught him from falling by grabbing onto the back of his shirt, “Jesus Christ!” He breathed—Kaine had let go of John, only for him to spin around and clock him in the nose, he stumbled back in pain, he ignored it, he sprung over John, dodging his fist—but it was too late—John managed to tackle the drummer mid-air and he punched him on the jaw again—he fell onto the the training mat, “Ow!” he hissed, “you didn’t have to keep punching me in the jaw!”</p>
<hr/><p>Late that day, night had approached, and after practicing songs since early that morning—and stopping to take breaks, the band was ready to play onstage...<br/>
The band was doing great, the audience was enjoying it, Kaine had an uncertain feeling, his spider-sense had been going off, in little increments, at first he ignored it, he thought that it was some crime was going down—the cops would take care of it, that seemed to relax him—but at this point his spider-sense was screeching at him—it overwhelmed him, he looked over to where the danger was—it was...Ringo? ‘<em>...Why would he be the danger?</em>’ he thought, he looked up above the audience—he realized what the danger was—a spear was heading towards Ringo—he slipped off of his seat and webbed over to Ringo, saving him—the spear hit one of the drums, “Was that a—“ Ringo was cut off by the other drummer “A spear.” he finished.</p><p>he scrambled off of Ringo, and helped him up, he scanned the room for the person who threw the spear—his spider-sense screamed at him to web down to the lower part of the stage where the other three were, he briskly did so—he switched her watch on and his new suit materialized, he then caught the two spears that hurdled towards John and Paul—he looked at the three, he threw the spears beside him.</p><p>he grabbed one of the mics besides him, “Get out of here! What’re you still doing here?” he yelled—the audience quickly fled—while Kaine webbed to the source of the spears, she was then thrown back down to the stage—she quickly used her web shooters to form a web, she landed on it. “What the hell? are you okay? Who threw those spears?” George snapped worriedly.</p><p>Kaine was about to speak—but Kraven dropped down from the rafters above the stage, and charged toward the five, panic crashed in waves for Kaine-</p><p>Kaine webbed John’s guitar from him and hit Kraven—he landed across from them, Kaine webbed towards the hunter, kicking him square in the face—doing some damage, across from the two—John looked down, he clenched his fist tightly. Kraven, used one of his hunting tools to trap the drummer, it worked, he was bounded.<br/>
Kraven slowly walked to her—saving Kaine some time—he broke through the ropes, and sprinted to him, wasting no time uppercutting the hunter in the jaw—it seemed to work, John rushed over to where Kate was, “Woah, John! what’re you—“ John using one of Kraven’s traps trapped Kaine, “dumbass! the hell are you doing?” he shouted, John sparing no hesitation punched the hunter—hard.</p><p>Kraven winced in pain, John leaned in and spoke, “Kraven, is it?” Kraven nodded. “So you decide, to just pop into our lives, and make it even more stressful than it has too—you then decided to use Ringo—Ringo as bait! To lure Jake in, and you beat the absolute shit out of him!” John punched the hunter on the jaw again.<br/>
“Jake—damnit, do something!” Paul yelled, “I can’t!” Kaine panicked, “John, stop!” Ringo pleaded. “Why? Kraven? Why’d yeh do it?” John growled, “Tell me!” He yelled. “I saw Spider-Man as a worthy opponent, and I stopped at nothing—nothing mattered but the hunt.” Kraven gritted through his teeth, “And yeh do this by putting everyone in danger?” John spat, Kraven didn’t answer, he fell silent.</p><p>“Answer me, yeh goddamn bastard!” John shouted again<br/>
“Nothing mattered, but the hunt.” Kraven spoke quietly, “That’s not a clear enough answer.” John sneered, Kraven slipped his hand into his pocket, his pocket knife was there, he slowly pulled it out.</p><p>John didn’t realize what happened—a burning pain spread throughout his shoulder to his arm, he was stabbed.<br/>
He felt blood trickle down his arm, he looked up to the hunter, “Yeh stabbed me!” He wheezed.</p><p>“John!” Ringo screamed, Kaine using her strength broke out of the ropes, and webbed John out of the way, he helped him up and rushed him and the others to safety—as they were nearing the exit, a spear was thrown—blocking it, the five turned around—Kraven stood, “Spider-Man.” He growled, Kaine pushed the others into the exit, quickly removing the spear and let the four out.</p><p>he webbed over to Kraven, punching him in the face, it seemed to work, he stood across from him, the look he had wasn’t good—Kaine was hit with a pang of uneasiness, Kraven turned around, and jumped off to the rafters of the stage, and left.</p><p>“Hey!” Kaine yelled as he chased after the hunter, there was a hole on the stage’s upper wall, that’s where he must’ve entered—he was able to see Kraven’s silhouette from afar, acting fast, he sprinted down to the end of the rooftop—hoping to catch him-</p><p>he managed to catch him before being thrown across the rooftop, “damnit!” he hissed, he webbed over to Kraven and clocked him in the head, causing him to stumble forward and fall off of the rooftop, giving Kaine a chance to kick him and plunge him down into the alleyway-</p><p>But it was too late, Kraven had kicked him mid-air, he landed onto the street.</p><p>“Shit!” Kaine hissed as he webbed two light poles, sprung up, and webbed to Kraven—finally catching up to him, ‘<em>Yeah!</em>’ Kaine cheered in h mind—he had finally caught up to him!</p><p>Or so he thought, spears were thrown at him from every direction—he managed to dodge some of them, one of the spears pierced his shoulder, he hissed in pain as he landed onto one of the rooftops, where the hunter was, Kraven using his bow and arrow, he shot the drummer in the arm, burning pain spread throughout his arm, he removed the spear and the arrow, causing her more pain, that he ignored, the hunter charged at her—at full force.</p><p>he couldn’t process what happened, he had been rammed into, and thrown to another rooftop across from him, he hit the ground hard, Kraven rushed past her, he staggered up, and sprinted towards him—and again spears and arrows were thrown his way, he felt a warm wet sensation on his leg, he’d been shot two times with arrows, he ignored it, and ran faster, eventually catching up to Kraven.</p><p>Kaine tackled the hunter—“Ha ha! I got you!” he quipped, he managed to punch him a couple times—before he was thrown up onto the air—he tried using his web shooters—it wouldn’t work. ‘<em>No, no, no</em>!’ he panicked. he quickly refilled her webs, and landed onto the ground with a hard thud, he got up again ‘Jesus Christ...’ she thought—<br/>
the Hunter took off once again, ‘you little shit...!’ he thought, he dashed off to catch the hunter, trying his best to ignore the warm blood that wet his suit, as another one of kraven’s weapons hit him—his vision blurred, he ignored it.</p><p>he managed to catch up to the hunter, but as he tackled him he was thrown across the rooftop once more, he looked up, Kraven towered over her, a spear to his neck—“I have got you, Spider-Man.” He spoke, Kaine remembered the training she and John went through—he was under his legs! Using the energy he could muster, he slid under the hunter’s legs, and kicked him onto the ground, hard. Rage coursed through him, as he repeatedly punched and kicked him, he used some of his gadgets, he looked beaten enough to the point where he could deliver the final blow-</p><p>he stepped back. A confused kraven looked up at her, “Finish it!” He yelled. Kaine sighed deeply, “No.” she spoke, “It’s for the best, if I let you go.” he felt remorse wash through him, “I don’t want to end up, killing you.” The weakened Kraven cocked his head to the side, despite the pain it brought him, “when did this became about killing?” The drummer shook her head, “I’ve beaten you to near death.”</p><p>“I think I understand what you mean, Spider-Man.” Kraven spoke.</p><p>A police helicopter was above them, light shone on the two, “We can take care of this Spider-Man!” One of the cops yelled over a megaphone, Kaine looked up at the light above him, then looked back down to Kraven; “Goodbye.” he whispered, he webbed off to the hotel, he looked back at Kraven, the police had landed onto the rooftop, he sighed deeply as she swung back to the hotel.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>told you i was sorry for this cringe<br/>love any feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>